Bleed II
by Devilzzz
Summary: Hermione and Draco can be together...with the ultimate sacrifice: Death. Sequel to Bleed. !Completed!
1. Shock

****

Bleed II

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hermione and Draco meet again once more, due to Narcissa. However, if they want to be together, they both must make the ultimate sacrifice: death.

*

"Cissa! How many times have I told you - not to play with Mother's wand? How many times, Cissa?" Hermione scowled at the small four year old that was looking down shamelessly toward her knees.

"Seventeen times."

"You kept count?" Hermione asked, amazed. Cissa looked up at her, blinking.

"Of course. I knew you were going to ask me this question, it's only logical," she said, raising an eyebrow, giving a small smirk at her mother. Hermione found the smirk oddly familiar, but drew her attention away from it.

"Go take your bath, Cissa."

"Yes mother," Cissa prompted, forward to the bathroom.

Hermione Granger busied herself by going upstairs and picking up the scattered toys in Cissa's room, and then going to her own for a rest. Locking the door behind her, she leaned against it, taking a deep, shuddering breath, and then opening her eyes once more when a owl hooted. Blinking, she managed a smile and politely took the letter away from the owl and opened it.

__

Dear Hermione,

How is Cissa? I have wonderful news, of course! I tend not to bother you at these times, but I am getting married once more. Don't worry, I am in complete, true love. He's that wonderful Scottish man I told you about, remember, last Thursday at tea? He is simply gorgeous, and I know you'd like to meet him. But warning: He's taken. Wedding invitations will come soon. I would like to speak with you, tomorrow? That is, if you are not occupied with one of the Ministry's hazardous plans once more. I don't know why you bother - you could've been anything you wanted, but an Auror is a very dangerous job for a mother. 

Please send news.

Love,

Narcissa.

P.S. Draco sent word he will be in the wedding.

Draco. The name settled in her throat, but she could speak it, in fear. As Cissa developed, Hermione was horrified to see that she had silver hair that curled about her small, apple-shaped face. Her eyes were a deep grayish blue, however, she had managed to receive her mother's intelligence and accuracy, not to mention a tendency to get into trouble and find new, solid adventures. But sometimes, Cissa truly drove her crazy. The main thing she had inherited from Draco was that annoying smirk - it felt humiliating that her own daughter could remind her of an old lover she once had. She shuddered, aware that she was thinking about him again. How could she - after all that happened?

She stepped toward her dresser drawer, and turned a simple picture frame into her view. It had a smiling, messy-haired boy with twinkling green eyes, and a thin, shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh Harry," she whispered. "What do I do now?" The boy in the picture only frowned back at her.

*

Draco slicked his hair back, looking at the mirror uneasily, while he was sporting a gray tux. It didn't look as good as hair going down his forehead, and he reminded himself to get a small trim later on before the wedding.

He knew he wasn't going for his mother - he hadn't spoken to her for several years after her divorce to his father but - there was an impulsive instinct, urging him to go there. Perhaps it was because he was feeling more refreshed than ever; he was a successful trade dealer for Gringotts, and he made such good money that he was able to keep his old father's mansion. He had asked for several house-elves to assist him on cleaning the mansion, and making his father's room as a small library for his enjoyment. He hated his father's presence, and it would be equally creepy if he was living in a manor that was unfurnished, left with his father's death hanging about the air.

He frowned, his lips quivering a bit. The thought of his mother, who still looked young in her twenties, was getting remarried again made him flinch. However, he had promised himself to be polite to his 'new addition' to the family. He wouldn't be able to see him, anyways. After the wedding, it would be back to his own life, and meddling in Gringott's affairs.

A silver owl, his own, Coren, flew through the window, awaiting itself on his bedside, with a letter.

He reached out and tucked it away from him, and saw that it was a formal invitation. So, it had come. It was elegant, with a white gleaming envelope that wrote in cursive, 'N.M. & C.O.'.

He knew his new 'father's' name was Christopher, and with slight reluctance, he opened the invitation, his eyes pouring over the details of the date of the wedding. He scowled slightly. The wedding was in less than two weeks, and the rehearsal dinner the next day! His mother was awfully eager. Of course, she had already been that way. He put the invitation carelessly on the bed, looking into the mirror again.

*

It was the day of the rehearsal dinner. Since Hermione had been asked by Narcissa to be one of her bridesmaids, she graciously accepted, and now she wished she hadn't. She had absolutely nothing to wear for the rehearsal dinner, let alone the wedding! Of course Narcissa had insisted that she would buy a gown for her, but Hermione had refused foolishly. 

She scurried clothes from drawer to drawer, and found a shade of blue peeking up from one of her shirts. She picked it up, and found herself staring into her graduation gown. Several memories appeared themselves into her mind, but she brushed them away. She couldn't act like this - she had to forget everything that had happened. Everything had to be forgotten.

She put the robe away, and to her relief, soon found a red, flowing cocktail dress that had been given to her from Ron in Christmastime.

Hermione settled into the dress, and applied light makeup. She didn't want to look too desperate, so she applied a soft shade of red on her lips, blush, and eyeliner, and sprayed perfume behind her ears to only give away a nearsighted fragrance to only people who were close to her.

She checked her muggle clock, which rested on the wall, and decided apparation was the fastest and easiest way. She wanted to be early so she could get it over with. 

"Cissa!" she called. "Come on, it's time to leave!"

Cissa entered her mother's bedroom cautiously, dressed in a small, serenity colored skirt and matching, silk shirt.

"You look lovely," Hermione commented, beaming down at her. "Now, Uncle Ron is going to take you, because I need to apparate, alright?"

"Alright."

I must be crazy, Hermione thought, leaving a four year old alone.

"You be smart and keep the door closed at all times. Uncle Ron will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay. Can I watch you apparate?"

Hermione sighed, finally nodding. Pointing the wand at herself, she apparated, and found herself plumping into something soft. 

"Who's there?" a female voice shrieked.

Hermione opened her eyes, and found herself looking at Narcissa. She looked beautiful, with a gray colored dress that was strapless, and her hair tied into a French twist in the back.

"Oh, Hermione! You scared me! You needn't have come so early."

She grinned. "Then I wouldn't be me, right?" She got up from what seemed to be a couch, and gave Narcissa a welcoming hug.

"Does this look alright? Chris didn't want me to dress up for the rehearsal dinner, but I couldn't help it. I only invited people part of the wedding, my sister, and some of my other relatives. You look great - who gave you that dress?"

Hermione smiled. "Ron. For Christmas."

"Well, it's very nice. Why don't you go downstairs? That's where they're serving the food. Draco came early too -"

"Draco?" Hermione questioned, her eyes widening.

"Well of course, he's Chris's best man. Of course they don't know each other well but..."

"Narcissa...you knew about this, didn't you?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"What?" Narcissa blinked innocently back at her bridesmaid.

"Never mind," Hermione mumbled, heading downstairs. With each step, her heart kept lurching - she hadn't seen Draco in years, and wasn't quite too sure if she wanted to. Finally, she entered the room, her eyes averting to the sight of silver-haired man with his back to her, sipping a small drink...

"Hello," she found herself saying. Draco quickly raised his head, and seemed to be tantalized at the sight of her.

There was an awkward silence. "Granger..." he drawled.

"Hello," she said again, 'wittily'.

"Where's - err -?" He didn't finish the question. His eyes wandered over her body, and she found herself folding her arms across her chest.

  
"Cissa?"

"Yes."

"She'll be here with Ron in a few moments." Hermione gulped slightly. He looked handsome as always, his blonde hair slicked over his forehead, and if he sat up, she was sure he would tower over her. The way he was looking at her restrained her from shivering.

"Oh no, Weasley's coming?" He smirked at her, his eyes still plastered on the bare skin of her bosom.

"Well, yes. He's my guest. He won't be able to make it to the wedding of course but..."

"What a shame," Draco interrupted sarcastically. She glared at him, but the intensity of the moment seemed to freeze, because a small, male voice cried out,

"Daddy! Daddy! Gran says we'll have shrimp for the..." 

Hermione stared, as a small, flame-haired boy came out, and stopped talking as he caught the sight of Hermione.

"Hello," the boy said.

"H-hello," Hermione stammered, eyeing him curiously.

"Granger, meet Cole," Draco interrupted.

"My son."

*

__

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe I wrote a freaking sequel to Bleed! I never thought it would happen! I mean - I don't know why I did it! But when I read the last chapter of bleed again, glancing at it, I just felt so much pain thinking there was no happy ending for Hermione and Draco. Forgive me if it isn't up to it's usual standards.

I feel weird. I'll probably have a seizure soon.

Well, anyways...

remember to leave a review.

*wink*

Love,

Court.


	2. Kiss

**Bleed II**

__

Out of reach,

so far,

I never had your heart,

how to reach,

couldn't see,

we were never meant to be...

*

Hermione opened her mouth in a slight gape but closed it quickly, and politely, she shook his hand, smiling. "Hello, I am your grandmother's friend, Hermione." She hoped she sounded offhand, and tried to avoid the chuckle Draco was directing at her. 

"My gram's too old too have a friend," Cole replied, frowning.

Hermione managed a false laugh.

"Cole, why don't you go back to your grandmother and ask what other things we'll have for the wedding," Draco hinted, giving him a look. Cole obeyed, scurrying off quickly. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

"You have - a son?" rage overtook her suddenly. A burning sensation sent pricking into her chest.

"No, we just pretend," Draco said, rolling his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How could you!" The words escaped Hermione's lips before she could dare to restrain them. What she really meant was 'How could you find someone else, how?' but knew this question would be impossible to answer. How could she expect a handsome, single guy like Draco to wait for a girl that had given him up and refused to be with him in faith of another man? Another man that was...Hermione gulped.

"Problem, Granger?" Draco said, glaring at her stonily.

"Oh, now it's Granger, right?" she retorted hotly. "Didn't call me that when ...when...we were involved?"

"I wasn't aware we were involved," he replied coldly. "You went chasing after Potter and left me."

"Did it matter? You were probably sleeping with several other girls when we were screwing!" She didn't know what was happening. She was shaking with an utmost fury she had never felt anymore. A mental image of Cole dying made her take a sharp breath; she had to calm down. 

"That's a lie, and you know it!" he yelled. "I didn't care to even glance at another girl!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I didn't, it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, how could I concentrate on other girls when you got pregnant? Didn't you know it was the only thing on my mind? Besides the obvious of course," he drawled. She looked away from him, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Are you -" Hermione breathed heavily. "Are you - married?"

"What's it to you?" 

"I..."

"No."

"Oh." A purified silence followed this short conversation. She felt a burning in her chest for just having him observe her. They had known each other for more than seven years...they had slept together, they even had a child together, and yet she still felt embarrassed around him. It was the thought - the regret that she had of sleeping with him. The memories still flashed clear and new even now. 

"May I ask -" Hermione started to say. "Who's the mother-"

Before he could answer her, there was a cluttering of footsteps. They both turned their heads, and saw Narcissa standing at the frame of the stairs, smiling at them. Perhaps she hadn't noticed they had noticed her, but nevertheless, she kept on staring, as if memorized from the sight of the two together. 

"Narcissa," Hermione interrupted. Narcissa looked up at them, startled, then cleared her throat.

"Err- right. Hermione, well, I wanted to give you the basic instructions before we practice going down the aisle. The flower girl goes first, then the three bridesmaids, then you and Draco..."

"Excuse me?" Hermione prompted, convinced she had heard wrong. "Doesn't the best man..."

"Oh yes," Narcissa said, waving her hand dismissively. "Well, actually, I'd like if you two went down to the aisle together - the traditional way, of course, arm in arm..."

"Narcissa-" she began to protest, but Narcissa sent a solid look, that clearly said, 'I saved your life, and you're paying me back'.

"Okay, then. We'll practice, now, then shall we?" Narcissa vanished upstairs.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said, flopping down to a chair nearby. 

"I am not _that_ bad, Granger," Draco said, taking a seat next to her.

"It doesn't matter! She's playing matchmaker, Draco. She should be ashamed of herself, then! God, six months just after my husband dies..." she stopped. Her face fell, knowing she had mentioned Harry. An awkward silence followed, and she looked down at her knees, unable to force the lump rising up her throat down.

"Hey," said Draco quietly, taking hold of her hand and caressing it with one finger. Hermione paused, and then looked up at him, the edges of her eyes threatening to fill with tears.

Sighing, Draco pulled her closer to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder. The feeling was electrifying. The attraction was still there - the attraction that made Hermione feel as if she was drowning into a heated bath. His hand touched the bare flesh of her arm, and she shivered slightly, wanting to pull away, but was frozen in place. She heard Draco take a shuddering breath and slowly, he lowered his lips toward us. She instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss -she needed it - the comfort...

His lips barely brushed against hers as his chest touched hers temptingly.

"Dad!" Footsteps interrupted the moment. Hermione felt the urge to tear herself apart. 

Cole appeared, looking at his father narrowly. "They're starting to practice! Come on!" Before Draco could object, his son tugged his arm and led him upstairs.

Hermione licked her lips, feeling the taste, the feel of Draco still withering there. Wavering, still. 

__

He's not Harry. He's not going to love you. He'll never love you, Hermione. Who would?

The tears began filling her eyes. Taking the back of her hand and colliding it with her eyelids, she slowly collected herself and began to walk up the stairs after Draco.

*

__

Swept away...

by you...

and now I feel like a fool.

So confused,

my heart's bruised...

was I ever loved by you?


	3. Truth

****

Bleed II

__

Tell me nothing comes,

lashing out the breaking damn,

still someone loses,

'cause there's no way to turn around,

tell me how you've never felt, delicate or innocent,

do you still have doubts that us having faith makes

any sense? 

You play games play tricks,

girls and girls like play cup sticks,

played by fucking lunatics.

Show me love,

show me love,

show me love,

show me love,

show me...

love.

*

The next few days were rather distinct. Hermione tried on the bridesmaid dress Narcissa had provided for her, but it needed reducing in the waist area, for it puffed out in the middle region. It was a shade of lavender and had various textures around it.

"Mother?" a tiny voice said behind her. Hermione turned around, and faced Cissa with a forceful smile.

"Yes?"

"Uncle Ron's arrived."

"Has he? Did you two enjoy the rehearsal dinner? 

"Yes, but why were you so busy?"

"I am part of it, Cissa. Did Uncle Ron buy what you're going to wear for the wedding?"

"Yes, mother."

"Go take a bath, Cissa."

"Yes, mother." She curtsied slightly, and went off. Hermione smiled. [ _you never wanted her_

, you never wanted her never wanted her you wanted him never wanted her].

__

It's not true, Hermione thought. _Not true, I love her, I love her_.

[_You love her because you have to you have to you don't like her do you don't want her do you , you want her to die, die, die_]

"No!" Hermione screamed, and found herself swinging frantically to the mirror, clutching the ends of it. "No," she breathed. "Please..."

"Hermione?" a quiet voice interrupted.

She closed her eyes, and opened them again, not at all surprised to see tears staining her cheeks. She dried them off hastily, and turned around, smiling at Ron with a watery wavering.

"What's ...why ..." he looked strangely at her.

"Oh, I...I've been so overwhelmed, I just...how did Cissa act? Good?" she prompted, turning to another subject.

"Yes. Hermione..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Harry's...Harry's birthday's ...today."

"Yes, yes, I know," she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"I thought...maybe we could go...to pay our respects..."

"He's dead, Ron," she seethed through gritted teeth.

"'Mione..."

"He's dead!" she shrieked more fiercely than ever.

"Hermione! He was your husband."

"Yes, I know."

"Please...do this for...him, please," pleaded Ron.

"Don't. You. Think..." Hermione grinded her teeth vigorously. "I tried to forget that night, Ron? Don't you think that sometimes when I accidentally cut myself or see blood, I can see his blood, I can see it, Ron, I can see it, I see it every time I close my fucking eyes..."

[_Tell him about the night tell him what happened tell him tell him tell him he'll kiss your wounds_

he'll kiss your wounds]

__

I WILL NOT!

"You can't forget it Hermione," Ron suddenly spoke out. "You can't. I don't know what the hell is the matter with you these days, because you should be grieving. You think you're the only one that suffers? Harry was _my_ best friend, you know. But you could've...you could've...justified who had done it..., who had murdered him..."

"Ron..." Hermione took a deep breath, knowing she would have to face the consequences, and she knew it was the time. "I...am going to tell you...but...you ..."

"Who was it, Hermione?" Ron urged. "Who was it?"

Hermione bit her lip, and the whisper broke out the name.

"It was Cissa."

[_Why, why, why_,]

*

"I hear your mother's getting married," she said in a dull tone.

"Yes, she is," Draco agreed. 

"Isn't she a bit old?" 

He didn't reply, he merely picked up his cup and sipped it. 

"Draco?" Katherine leaned forward, clutching her cup tightly, "How's Cole?"

"Oh, after three months you care to recall your own child. What a loving mother you are, Kath," Draco snapped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be like that! You know I have a job, I have a life, you know..." Katherine trailed off, one finger dwindling around a tendril of a red lock.

"And I don't?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take care of him, Kath."

"But I have a job, Draco! You know how busy I am..." she protested meekly.

"Yes, very busy, you choose modeling Witch Weekly's underwear in the monthly cover over your own flesh and blood."

"Stop it!" Katherine reached forward to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"I am simply stating facts, Kathy. You can't blame me. Well, I must get back to my _life_," Draco said, emphasizing on the last word, and getting up from the chair.

"Wait!"

He turned around, looking at her. "What?"

She seemed to be recalling something familiar, and then looked up, and said, "Draco, I just think it'd be better...if we marry too."

"What?" This was not what he was expecting.

"I...well, you told me about that girl you impregnated back in school..."

"I did?" he frowned. He didn't remember telling her that...

"And...I think this time, if we married...it would be great. I mean, we...we're not so bad together."

He paused, not knowing exactly what to say. How could he just 'try' marriage? A flashing picture of Hermione formed in his mind. [_She's never gonna love you let go let go take what you get_].

"I...well, we'll discuss it," he finally murmured.

Her eyes lit up expectantly. "Good!" she agreed. He sighed, turning his back and walking off, regretting it. _Who else are you going to get_, he thought to himself wryly. 

Back at the café, Katherine had taken a piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing furiously on the table.

__

Dear L.,

Process begun, my Lord.

Best Wishes,

Kath.

*


	4. Sin

****

Bleed II

__

If I had the chance,

to make love to you again...

I'd hold you in my arms,

and I'd never let it end...

If I had the chance,

just to be with you once more,

I'd be the kind of love,

that you've never had before...

*

"Make the potion, Wormtail!" Lucius barked more loudly.

"Yes, master," hissed Wormtail, a slight tone of loathing in his voice.

Lucius laughed a bit insanely. "It seems much calmer without that scarred boy, doesn't it, Wormtail?"

"Yes, master, you are very powerful," Wormtail complimented, stirring the potion with much more ease.

"And to think! Even the greatest Voldemort couldn't stay within lines of killing the infant boy!"

"Yes, master."

"This will be the greatest dark achievement! Ah yes, our former Lord has died by the hands of that boy, but we have succeeded in revenge! Revenge to him and all those who care for him! What's his wife's name again?"

"Hermione," Wormtail responded automatically.

Lucius spat in disgust. "A right filthy mudblood, she is. And to think she has had the Malfoy seed within her to produce a witch with blood such as hers. But, we will see the daughter's worth, Wormtail. She has proved to be quite the bound of evil the last time..." he gave a cold, hideous laugh.

"What are your plans, master?" his servant asked anxiously.

"That. Wormtail, is none of your concern. You proved to be non-trustworthy to our late Lord before, and I care not to discuss it...now, I must be off."

"Off? Where, master, may I ask?"

Lucius laughed. "You dare ask? Well, let's just say I received word from one of my most faithful servers. And the process will begin. Now."

*

__

He put the Imperius curse on her, I didn't know what to do, the death eaters, the dementors, they broke in they broke in....didn't know. Cissa...she...there was this glowing kind of red behind her, and she just...she seemed helpless. I tried to help her, I screamed as hard as I could, the light was blinding me, I could smell the sin, oh I smelled sin everywhere, it was the smell of power, the smell of evil. I felt filthy. Harry was holding onto me so tightly, he told me he'd go near Cissa, to get her...he tried to, but this sort of shield protected us from her, and he leaped backwards, and Cissa sort of ...she did this thing with her eyes and the kitchen went fuzzy and then there was the knife in her hand and she started to rise it above me and Harry pushed me away he got stabbed instead, she kept on stabbing I couldn't watch I couldn't watch. There was this light, and the death eaters started twitching in pain, I don't know what happened, don't know what happened, they just...all of them were gone, even that son of a bitch Lucius. And...there he was. Cissa had gone unconscious and ...he died right in my arms, Ron, he died right in my arms.

Ron clutched Hermione's arm tightly. "Why...why didn't you tell the Ministry?"

"I...don't know." She breathed softly against his neck. "It seemed so complicated...I..."

"Mommy?" a voice said. Hermione untangled herself from Ron and faced Cissa, who was in the doorway.

"I took my bath," she announced proudly. Hermione gave her a bright, gloating smile that she knew was fake.

"Great, Cissa! Go to bed, I'll be up in a minute."

Cissa nodded, and went off.

Hermione's smile vanished, and she walked up, closing the door, and leaned against it, her hands over her face. "I put a memory charm on her after that...I...It was my fault, Ron...it was mine..."

"Hermione..." he reached toward her and welcomed her to his arms. She clutched onto him, sobbing.

"I know why they went away," he whispered.

"Why?" she croaked.

"Because...Harry did the same thing his mother did for him. He saved you, 'Mione...he saved you..."

He cradled her in his arms for a moment, before realizing she had fallen asleep. He picked her up, and placed her on the bed, tucking her into the covers. He looked at the smiling picture of Harry by her bedside. He picked it up, smiling into the twinkling emerald eyes.

Harry was not smiling anymore, however. He was shaking his head sternly, as if a warning. Ron, finding this awfully strange, placed it back by her bedside, and with one more glance at Hermione, headed off to Cissa's room to say goodnight.

*

The blood, the blood..._stab, stab, stab I am sorry Mommy I am sorry Mommy I killed Daddy stab, stab, stab._

Hermione awoke, with sweat trickling down the sides of her face. "No!" she screamed. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She blinked, darkness surrounding her, and she sighed in relief. It was over, it was over.

"Hermione..." a soft voice said. She jerked upwards, and saw that a figure was beside her.

She gasped. 

"...Ha...Harry?"

"Come closer, Hermione...let me kiss you..." he said quietly.

She shook off the covers, feeling dazed and rather perplexed. She went towards him as if tantalized by the sight of him. 

"Harry, you're back," she whispered.

"I've never left you, 'Mione," he muttered. "Come closer."

She took tiny footsteps and filled the distance between them. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her, his lips brushing against hers...

And that's when her world exploded in shining, bursting light.

*

Draco didn't know where he was. Darkness flooded his bedroom, but there was something wrong, terribly wrong...his eyelids were half-closed, and he could feel someone's eyes pricking into him. 

"Draco?" a voice whispered. He looked to his right and was startled to see Hermione sitting there.

"What - what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh Draco," she whispered, placing a hand on his bare chest, "I couldn't stay away..."

His heartbeat paced faster as she leaned closer to him. If it was a dream, he wanted it to last all night long...

Her hand traveled throughout his whole length, and he kissed her, feeling his body imprisoned against hers. But something was wrong...her lips weren't the same as Hermione's...Hermione wouldn't do things like this...she hardly even sounded like her...she was tugging at his hair much too fast, the calming pace that Hermione had once made love to him was gone. This woman was different, she was harsh, she was ruthless as she kissed him, tugging at his belt buckle ...his breathing grew heavy as he ran hand through her hair, opening his eyes and seeing that the soft, wavy brown hair was turning slowly darker by the second...

He pulled away, and screamed loudly as Katherine's face occupied his vision.

"You!" he cried hoarsely. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, tricking me like that, you bitch!?"

"Why, Draco," she said mirthlessly, blinking innocently, "I would've thought that was obvious." There was a wand in her hand, and she pointed it straight at his chest.

"You're coming with me...to serve your father."

And then they apparated.

*


	5. Evil

****

Bleed II

__

I give my all to hell,

just one more night with you,

I'd risk my life,

to feel,

your body next to mine,

cause I can't go on,

living in a memory 

all this time,

I give my all,

for your love,

tonight.

I give my all,

for your love,

tonight.

*

Hermione captured her breath as shrieks filled her eardrums. A child was screaming, someone needed help, someone was being tortured...

Her eyes drifted throughout the room. It was a dark cellar, with a spacious color of black in the walls. Shifting her view, she realized who was crying. It was Cissa, who was tied with several ropes in the corner of the cellar.

"Cissa!" she screamed. "Cissa!" She hurried forward, but a large force made her step back and smash against one of the walls in pain. 

A hooded figure stepped out. 

"No!" she yelled. "No!"

He pointed the wand to Hermione, and muttered an incantation that was barley audible, and Hermione fell into a deep sleep on the hard surface of the floor.

*

Draco struggled against the force of Katherine on top of him, but the situation was clearly hopeless, they were now in the location that she wanted him to be. It was a cellar, but not just a cellar. He recognized it as the cellar in the Malfoy Manor itself.

"Why - why are you doing this?" he asked.

Katherine didn't retort. She tightened the ropes on him, and placed a non-breaking charm on it easily. "There, you go, all comfy and fit." She laughed, tugging a handkerchief over his mouth.

[_You will pay for this you bitch you cocksucking bitch you will pay you will die_]

Katherine vanished with a swish and flick of her wand, and Draco was left to fend for himself. Suddenly, a moan in the corner caught his attention. A figure was sitting up, her hand clutched to her forehead as if in agony.

"Who's there?" he tried to say cautiously, but his voice came out muffled through the fabric.

The figure got up, and walked toward him slowly. 

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. "What's going on here? Where's your shirt?" She examined him, her fingertips grazing against the bruises in his chest. She remembered many times touching him like this, and she could feel his intense stare rising through his eyes, but ignored it as she gently wrapped his loose belt tightly against his pants again, and he gave a groan, inwardly, it seemed. Ignoring it, she put a hand up to clutch his flushed cheeks.

[_That night that night do you remember that night Cissa was in Cissa was in do you remember that night do you, do you remember the touches_]

She took off the handkerchief from his mouth, but couldn't do anything for the ropes around him, as a powerful charm was placed on it.

"I...don't know...do you remember anything? How'd you get here?" Draco finally said, answering her question

"Ah, communicating already, are we, son?" a voice interrupted their conversation. They both looked up into the vision of Harry Potter.

[_He's not him he's not him of course not Harry's my husband Harry's my..._]

"What the fuck..." Draco started to say. Hermione gasped.

Harry was transforming. His black, messy hair was turning long length of blonde, and his green cloak was turning into black...Lucius Malfoy stood in front of them.

Hermione screamed. "It was you!"

"Silence!" Lucius barked, and darted out his wand to her. "Crucio!" Before the spell could hit her, Draco nudged her out of sight so that the curse hit the wall instead and aimed toward him. It missed, and finally surrendered in flames on the floor.

"Very well done, son. Helping a mudblood. Oh, how lovely," sneered his father.

"You son of a bitch!" Draco yelled.

"Language, Draco," warned Lucius with narrowed eyes. 

"What do you want?" Draco shouted with fury.

"What I've always wanted, son. For you to join me in my most powerful time. For you to learn discipline on who's the right kind and who's the wrong kind..." he looked pointedly at Hermione.

"I will not!"

"You won't? Are you sure about that, son? I wouldn't want to force you, of course," Lucius said, fingering his wand lovingly. "But...if worst comes to worst..." he smiled grimly.

"What do you want with Cissa?" Hermione finally asked.

"I am glad you asked that, you filthy mudblood. It seems that since my granddaughter has the Malfoy blood within her, she will be my heir."

"You're crazy!" Draco suddenly said. "Crazy! It's over, Father, I will NEVER join you!"

"I see. Well, Draco, then it must occur in death."

Draco bit his lip. "Then it will. I would rather die than serve you."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped. "Don't..."

"Who said anything about _you_ dying, Draco?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. Before anybody could stop him - before Draco realized what was about to happen - Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled, "Avada Kedrava!"

*

Author's Notes: Thank you guys for pointing out the mistake of this story being under G/D AND ACTUALLY BEING POLITE ABOUT IT, and thanks for the compliments. However, I did not like the review in which somebody blamed me. It was an honest mistake and also, I am sorry I pissed you guys off? Well, guess what? I am so pissed off that you should take all the fucking sharp objects out of my view. Sorry for 'pissing you' off, anonymous lurker prick (stupid bitch - too scared to log in, eh? Better be). It was a mistake, and are you aware that I have over thirteen G/D ff's? I am a devoted fan to them. And even if it was just a mistake, why the hell did you keep on reading when it was clearly D/HR unless you really liked it? You act as if D/HR is repulsive. Well, it isn't. It has the same chance as G/D, and believe me I've had feelings for an enemy before, so who are you to say? Also, I changed the category already, so why did you bitch about it again? Have nothing better to do? Also, I do check my reviews. I am sorry, you must've forgotten who the hell I am. I check my reviews EVERY SINGLE DAY and I update faster than most ff writers. You probably have never had a review, Person-Who-Never-Left-Their-Name- When-They-Bitched-Because-They-Are-Scared. Nice long name...

Sorry if I offended anyone, this shout-out was to the anonymous prick

that told me I pissed off G/D fans.

Remember to review,

Love,

S.A. Court


	6. Love

****

Bleed II

__

All the things she said,

all the things she said,

running through my head,

running through my head,

this is not enough,

yes yes oh oh

this is not enough

all the things she said

all the things

she said

all the thing she said

I can try to pretend

I can try to forget

but its driving me mad,

oh,

all the things she said

all the things she said

running through my head

running through my head

oh this is not enough

this is not enough

not enough

all the things she said

all the things she said

all the things she said

Mother looking at me,

tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind...

Merde,

looking at me,

will I ever be free?

Have I crossed the line...

All the things she said,

all the things she said,

running through my head,

running through my head,

this is not enough,

yes yes oh oh

all the things she said

all the things she said

all the things she said

all the things she said...

*

Draco felt the flash of lime, and he didn't know what was happening - the ropes had loosened, the charm was broken...he was free...

[_Love is stronger than a spell love is stronger than a charm, love can break anything_]

He jumped on top of Hermione, clutching on her for dear life as the light passed through them both...but nothing happened. Nothing happened. Until the scream. Of Lucius Malfoy.

[_He's going to die love denied him he's going to die hell's breaking loose hell's out now]_

Lucius was clutching his stomach in pain. Something was happening to him. He cried aloud, and fell into the floor, gasping for breath. He was being tortured by an invisible terror...

Draco planted his lips firmly against Hermione's neck, daring not to breathe. Something was going to happen...the ceiling was falling apart...

[_Oh no the ceiling's falling in oh no we're going to die we're going to die I love her don't make me die don't, don't_]

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked. "Please!"

"What do you want me to do, 'Mione? We're going to..."

She wrapped herself around him, her lips against her neck. He sat upright, so that she was planted between his legs.

"It's alright," he muttered. "I love you, I love you..."

"I love you," she repeated, clutching him harder, all thoughts washing from her mind. "I'll always love you, we'll be together, we'll be together..."

[_In heaven, in heaven the light's going to come..._]

[_Do you remember when, when he made love to you, he was better than , he was better, do you remember_]

[_She closed her eyes, and felt herself kissing him back. No, no, what about Harry? You love him, you love Harry and only Harry. Mmm, who cares? another voice said. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. But...She drowned the voices out, letting herself enjoy the fumbling of her robes as he parted the opening, cupping her breasts, a fingertip brushing across her nipples. She shivered. She had never wanted something to bad, so fast...She had been fighting herself all these months and weeks, that rushing feeling that only Draco could create. And before long, the rushing feeling had deadened again. oh no it's wrong oh no I am doing wrong but it felt so good then Cissa came then Cissa came oh Narcissa oh Narcissa help me]_

[_Remember graduation that look she gave you remember you loved her you'll never forget her_]

[_I had seven years. Seven, dreadful, exciting, crazy years, that's what I've had. Hogwarts wasn't always good, but I thought it could keep me safe forever. Away from the horrid world above us. But I was wrong. Because as soon as this is over, it's all gone. The friends, you'll miss. You see them so often. The wonderful teachers, you'll never have the honor of having them teach you again. It's all gone. It's all one big memory. Some things you're excited to greet when you get out of here, and some things you would want to regret remember this remember this remember this you loved him you knew but you denied it you denied it you threw it all away all away now it's fading now it's fading]_

[remember this remember this There are some people you wish you could spend more time with, yet you have to part ways. There are some people you wish you'd never met. And there - are - some people, that you wish...you could keep she wanted to keep you she wanted to keep you she loved you but it was wrong it was wrong]

[_But things are going to change now. You're going to be newborns, you're going to start over, whether it's in the Ministry, playing Qudditch, or in the muggle life, or starting a family...it's all going to change. And here's the last seventh second, everyone. Don't waste it, Don't waste it hey remember that life flashing before my eyes remember this it's the last second the last flash my only chance remember this_]

[_A hooded figure stood there, looking through the window, looking at Harry carrying the baby in his arms. His eyes met hers, and for a moment, Hermione stopped breathing. The same, pool of gray eyes mixed with blue she had seen too many times before stared back at her, along with silver strands of hair out of the hood Let's Name Her Cissa Let's Name Her Cissa Short For Narcissa Let's Name Her Cissa Mommy I am sorry did I kill Daddy Let's Name Her Cissa Always Draco's Child Not Harry's, Harry's Dead Let's Name Her Cissa]_

"Together," she whispered.

Cracks of the ceiling was falling beside them, and they knew it was going to be the end soon...

"HERMIONE! MALFOY!" a voice yelled. They closed their eyes, and re-opened them, believing it not to be true...he was an angel, an angel. 

[_A redhead angel_]

"RON! SAVE US!" Hermione screamed. Ron ran toward her, and grabbed her hand. She grabbed Draco's, closing her eyes tightly. If she wasn't saved, she didn't want to lay her eyes on the horrifying experience...

But then, her mind cleared. There was white light flashing before her eyes, and she knew she was apparating...her hand clutched onto Ron's and Draco's for support...

She opened her eyes again, her back on solid ground, her nostrils heaving in the smell of grass.

It was over. She was free.

They were outside the Malfoy Manor, and the mansion was in smoke. It was aflame, the structure was falling down...

Then...

"Cissa," croaked Hermione. Ron gaped in realization, but as he looked back at the manor, it was exploding. Draco clenched his fists, a strangled noise coming out of his throat.

And Hermione fainted.

[_It ended in death it's all over but someone had to die oh why her oh why her it ended it ended it's gone it's gone..._]

['**_It all started with a child and it will end with one'_**]

*

Author's Notes: I am afraid I am unable to write an Epilogue or a sequel. All I am going to tell you is that Lucius couldn't kill Hermione because Harry was the sacrifice for her and that's why he was killed and Draco and Hermione's love was so strong that it added to the fire. Ron came to visit Hermione's house, but couldn't find her anywhere. He traced the apparation with strong magic and ended up in the Malfoy Manor, due to the late arrival to the cellar. Katherine, Cissa, and Lucius were killed. Narcissa postponed her wedding; for a few weeks because of Cissa's funeral and Hermione and Draco got married two years after this event. Cole lives with them in Hermione's home. Enough closure for you all? I hope so. I finished this whole story in one day and decided to post them each day, because the last chapter would be in the shipping of Order of Phoenix. I wanted to finish all my important fanfictions because I am going to start fresh and new based on OOTP's events in the books. I will not be updating or writing new stories for a week, because I will be busy with the fifth book. I suggest everyone else do the same.

Thank you all FOR REVIEWING AND READING!!!!!!

Love,

S.A. Court


End file.
